1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to hydrogel material compositions, methods and applications. More particularly, embodiments relate to cross-linked polymer based hydrogel material compositions, methods and applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alginates are a family of linear polysaccharides derived from brown marine algae. Alginates are composed of 1,4-linked residues of β-D-mannuronic acid and α-L-guluronic acid in varying amounts. Alginates have useful properties, such as but not limited to the formation of complexes with certain M (II) (i.e., M2+) and M (III) (i.e., M3+) metal cations that cross-link polysaccharide chains, thus producing stable hydrogel material compositions. The most commonly used calcium (II) cross-linked alginate hydrogel material composition is used for encapsulation of drugs, cells and tissues, as well as for wound dressing applications and other applications. Iron (III) cross-linked alginate hydrogel material compositions have also been proposed for analogous biomedical applications such as drug encapsulation Like calcium (II) cross-linked alginate hydrogel material compositions, iron (III) alginate hydrogel material compositions are biocompatible and possess an additional advantage of superior cell adhesion, making iron (III) alginate hydrogel material compositions suitable as a cell support scaffold for cell cultures.
Since alginate hydrogel material compositions comprise biologically compatible material compositions and biologically significant material compositions, desirable are: (1) alginate hydrogel material compositions and related hydrogel material compositions; (2) alginate hydrogel material methods and related hydrogel material methods; and (3) alginate hydrogel material applications and related hydrogel material applications, that enhance utility of alginate hydrogel material compositions and related hydrogel material compositions.